Love and Lust
by yaaooiii
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are just sex friends, so when Kagami gets tired of the other teen, he looks to find someone else. The red haired boy runs into Kise one day thinking if they should go out, but only to make Aomine jealous. Would Kagami actually fall for Kise or go back with Aomine? Yaoi, smut, and (eventually) a threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, back with another fanfiction! I know it's been a long time since I've written one. I love these three characters and I thought, why not make it a threesome? xD Enjoy! :D Review if you like it ~ :}**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut **

**Pairing(s): AoKaga, KagaKi, AoKagaKi**

* * *

Moans echoed throughout the room, filling it with obscene noises that even the neighbors next door and a couple blocks down could hear them. The sound of springs creaking of the mattress, heavy panting of breaths, sweat crawling down the sides of their temples, and the smell of **sex** engulfed the whole room that night. There lay Aomine and Kagami going at it for the umpteenth time.

"Haah…Ao..mi—stop! It…hurts…idi..ot!"

"Heh, be quiet…hah…and let me do..my thing!"

"Ahhhhh…ple..ase pull it…out! Oooww…!"

"You..feel so fucking..tight...and amazing!"

Aomine ignored the other boy and kept deeply thrusting from behind into the red head squirming beneath him, shoving his big dick mercilessly into Kagami's tight little hole up to the hilt, hitting his prostate harshly every time. Kagami groaned and grunted in both pain and a little pleasure, enjoying the roughness of the other boy, but thought it would be much better if Aomine actually prepared him first. He was getting really close to his climax, so he started rubbing himself, stroking his erect member and tweaking his nipples until he could find his release. He was about to climax, making a desperate face when Aomine slapped Kagami's hand away and squeezed the member tightly so Kagami couldn't come. It was his way of enjoying a little rough game, the sadistic bastard he was. He wanted to see the faces and delicious sounds the red head could make.

"Ooow…uuhh..Ao..mine..st..op it! L..let me co..ooome!"

"No..hah..already? I'm..not even close!"

"St…op..I…I mean..it! Uhhh…ahhh!"

Aomine didn't listen to the pleas of Kagami and gripped the end of his dick even tighter, making the other boy writhe in excruciating pain. To torture him even more, he dug his index finger in the slit, making Kagami about to explode while he was already breathless. Aomine was enjoying the face Kagami was making when he turned his face around to kiss him. Closed eyes in an almost sensual manner, but also a bit of pain showed on his face. The blue haired teen slickly slid his wet tongue inside the other boy's mouth, sucking his tongue and exploring every inch of his mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouth, getting close very soon. He would love to see that face every day when fucking the other boy. Aomine was close as well, so he would decide that they could cum together.

"Let's…hah…come together…Taiga…"

"Pl…ease D…aiki! I w-want to c-come! Ughh…now!"

Aomine released the grip he had on Kagami's dick and stoked it harshly, along with playing with his balls to make the other boy come faster. Kagami moaned loudly in pleasure, signaling that his climax was coming; he grunted and shivered when he finally released his hot seed onto the sheets, sullying them with lots of cum. Aomine followed, giving one last and final thrust to the red head's prostate before pumping his cum into Kagami's ass until it leaked down his legs. They both fell, Aomine on top of Kagami, onto the mattress, out of breath, heavily panting, and beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads and down their body. The smell of sweat and muskiness filled the room. They both felt a bit more satisfied, but Kagami thought Aomine went too far this time: their 5th round, without preparation! He knew that Aomine was the only was truly enjoying this, but he decided not to say anything. As soon as he could regain his composure, he pushed Aomine off of him and sat on the edge of the bed because his legs couldn't move. Damn, curse that bastard for always doing it so hard, but he couldn't deny that it was just the way he liked it. He didn't want to think of what he had gone through, so he got up and staggered his way to the bathroom to take a shower when Aomine grabbed his arm.

"Hey Tiger baby," he purred seductively, "let me come with you. Up for another round, hmmm?"

Kagami sucked his teeth in exasperation and furrowed his eyebrows, ready to bark at the other boy.

"Tch, bite me! I'm never doing it with you again!"

It was obviously an expression, but Aomine took it seriously and actually bit Kagami! The blue haired boy started softly biting and licking up his arm slowly, building up a trail of saliva. Then, he reached up to his neck, where Aomine sucked it hard and continued to lick greedily, biting hard occasionally in some spots until barely visible hickeys formed, making Kagami accidentally elicit a throaty moan. Then he remembered that Aomine only wanted to break him again and didn't care about his feelings. He immediately came back to his senses and mustered up all the strength he had at the moment to push Aomine back aggressively until he almost fell to the floor.

"You idiot. Go fuck yourself!"

Kagami scurried and shut the door behind him loudly, locking it so he wouldn't try to sneak in. He was so furious, and that beast was up for another round! Sure, Kagami had better stamina than the rest of everyone on the team, but he wasn't up for a **4****th** round, **without** preparation, and that bastard still wanted to do it! He didn't give a fuck about how Kagami felt at all, but then, they were only fuck buddies, and that's what they were supposed to do…but he, too, had his limits. Kagami stepped into the shower and turned the knobs until the hot water was on. He stood still, letting the water run through his body so he could relax himself. He tried to get his mind off of Aomine, but he just couldn't shake it off yet. If that Aho kept up his behavior, Kagami would inevitably break and never play on the basketball team anymore. His ass ached so much, it was throbbing in so much unbearable pain. Yup, he decided he would **never** do it with that bastard again if he never listened. He would find someone else to do it with, or even get a _real_ boyfriend. He turned off the shower and swished the shower curtains open while he carefully stepped out of the shower and dried his hair and body with the towel in the bathroom, then wrapped it around his waist.

He opened the door and was relieved that that Aho wasn't there. He quickly gathered his clothes on the floor and put them on, so he wouldn't have to be in **this** place for too long. Kagami was on his way out when Aomine caught him leaving without saying a word. Usually, Kagami would stick around and make breakfast for the two, but he wanted the other to know that they were _really_ over.

"Oi, baka. Where do you think you're going? Make me breakfast!"

Kagami sent a sharp, piercing glare at the blue haired teen without saying anything. It almost made Touou's ace lose his composure for a second. He wondered why that red head made such a face at him. Again, Aomine was ignored and Kagami resumed to exit the apartment. The ace couldn't stop him in time and was just left alone in the kitchen. There was this feeling that felt so different like the red head hated him. Not that he cared…he was just with him for sex, but being reminded of that murderous glare and silence actually stung him a bit. There was _no_ way that Aomine could possibly **like** an airhead like him…right? What did he do to piss off Kagami?

* * *

**So how did you like it? I know I'm not that great of a writer, but I've been dying to write this! Sorry if it's short :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing & Enjoy Chapter 2! **** Some stuff may be OC, but ehhh :P**

* * *

It's been a week since then and Aomine, nor Kagami have spoken to one another face to face. Aomine left messages for the other teen, but he never received a reply. Not one bit of communication. And this was making Aomine frustrated. _Fine, let that bastard sulk all he wants_, Aomine thought. Then, he realized that he was sounding like an overly infatuated girl who thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. Well, it couldn't be called cheating anyways because they weren't even in a **real** relationship. But Aomine thought about that bastard over and over again and it plagued his mind repeatedly. Why the _hell_ did he have to feel this way? Aomine seemed way too obsessed over this matter, and he _needed_ to clear his mind off for a while. He needed to play some basketball right about now. The blue haired male pulled on a gray hoodie over his muscle shirt and grabbed his basketball while heading out of the door.

Meanwhile, Kagami was proud of himself for leaving that stupid Aho; now he wouldn't have to deal with that cocky behavior of his. He also deleted every message he received from him. If Aomine persisted, then the red head would just have to get a new phone. It wasn't easy for them to suddenly break apart; Kagami became sexually frustrated, but he couldn't let that get the best of him. He would just wait until he found someone else instead of looking desperate for a relationship. He proceeded to his normal day of school, walking towards the entrance and not noticing that the mysterious phantom player was standing right beside him.

"Good morning, Kagami," Kuroko said in a flat tone, staring at the red head.

"Wahhh! Kuroko!" he sucked his teeth, "Gosh, don't scare me like that!"

"How did I scare you?"

"Wha—you just appeared out of nowhere!"

"But I was here all along."

Kagami was just about to explain to him about how he does that to everyone, but it wasn't worth wasting his breath on. Instead, the red haired boy sighed and walked to class with Kuroko. Kuroko was picking up on Kagami's weary behavior this morning.

"What's the matter, Kagami?"

Kagami was in a bit of daze before hearing the other boy repeat the question.

"Huh? Oh nothing," he hesitated his next sentence, "I'm just a bit tired."

Kuroko nodded, and they sat down in class. Kagami really wasn't in the mood for class, so he put his down, trying to go to sleep because he was _actually_ tired. He didn't get much sleep last night thinking of a **certain** someone. Gah, this was making him really frustrated and his brain really hurt. He raised his hand to ask if he could go to the infirmary to rest. As soon as he got approval from the teacher, he just left. He walked into the infirmary and lied on a bed. He only got a bit of rest, which was better than nothing, until it was lunch time. He decided to skip the rest of school _and_ basketball practice, knowing the consequences that the coach was going to give him. He didn't know that the 'break up' with Aomine would make him _this_ upset.

Aomine decided to skip the whole day of school, not wanting to face Momoi, who was always nagging him to go to practice. It would be better if the team didn't have to deal with stubborn attitude. The feeling was mutual between Kagami and Aomine, each of the idiots wanted to see one another so badly, but they were **done**. Well, at least that's what Kagami thought. The red haired teen was walking around town till it was dawn and the sun started to go down gradually. He just shuffled his feet sluggishly, not paying attention to where he was going until someone rushed passed him and bumped into his shoulder, knocking him down suddenly. Usually, he wouldn't fall over something like this, but his guard was especially down today.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!" Kagami spat at the 'stranger' while turning to face them.

"Oh, hehe, sorry! Wait. Is that you Kagamicchi?"

Kagami turned around to look at the stunning model standing before him in those girlish clothes. Before he could say anything else, Kise stuck out his hand to help out the boy up.

"Oh, it's only you Kise."

"Awww, that's not nice, is it? No apology?"

The red haired boy rolled his eyes lazily while Kise frowned like a spoiled, little kid who didn't get what he wanted. And being rich and all, there was nothing he couldn't have. Kise also sensed that there was something a bit off with Kagami; he seemed less energetic today than usual.

"Hmmm, Kagamicchi, what's is something the matter?"

Kagami brushed off the dirt on his pants a bit first before replying.

"Nothing, geez. Does there look like something's wrong with me?" Kagami snapped back.

"Um, sorta..."

Kagami just ignored the blonde and walked away, ready to go home. The blonde seemed unusually worried, so he jogged back towards where the red head was and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. It seems that he had something else to say.

"Um, if you want…," he said hesitantly, "mail me if there's anything you want to talk about. You have my number, right? See ya!"

Kise dashed off as fast as he could, preventing Kagami from seeing the obvious blush on his face. He was so embarrassed by doing something like that! It shouldn't be awkward because Kise cared about his friends. On the other side of things, Kagami just stared in the direction where Kise scurried off to, looking dumbfounded, with a straight face, but his mouth was a bit parted, showing his shock. _What the hell was that all about?_ he thought to himself. His daze was broken by a honk of the car on street that frightened him a bit. He resumed shuffling his feet to his house, thinking about everything that has happened to him so far. He sighed heavily in irritation; he was thinking way too much. He needed a _real_, deep sleep tonight to clear his mind, so he hurried home faster.

Meanwhile, Aomine was at the basketball court near Maji Burger, getting bored of shooting hoops with no one. He thought to himself that Kagami was the only worthy opponent that could actually face him, but, of course, could never win, and he wasn't even here right now. His mind was filled with thoughts of the red haired teen, trying to shake them off desperately, but he couldn't help, but miss him. He was even considering going to his apartment, but now that he thinks about it, he doesn't even remember where the bastard lives! They've only done it at his place for a couple times; otherwise, they were always at Aomine's. The blue haired teen was deeply pondering when he didn't even notice that Kagami was heading to Maji Burger. He caught a glimpse of that red hair, but he wasn't sure if that was him. He decided to let his curiosity get the better of him, so he walked toward the entrance of Maji Burger. He thought to himself, _If he really _is_ there, what am I going to do?_ Instead of walking inside he waited around the place until he saw a certain person he was looking for. It's been about half an hour, so he was tired of waiting and getting ready to leave. Just when he was about to leave, he saw someone walk out the restaurant looking like the exact person he wanted it to be. Boy, was he lucky at the moment. He tried to approach Kagami in the stealthiest way that he could so he couldn't be seen at all. In a couple of minutes, they already arrived at the apartment complex where the red head lived and now that he thinks about, it looked kinda familiar to Aomine. Yes, this was his chance to attack the tiger.

Aomine came out of his hiding a bit when Kagami reached his door at the apartment. As soon as he opened the door, Aomine pounced on him, covering his mouth with his so that when the red haired boy screamed, no one could really hear him. The blue haired teen kicked the door behind him shut with a loud bang. The person below him struggled and shook his way out of the hold he was grasped in. Their strength was about equal, so the other boy could finally break free. He immediately got up and backed into the living room, preparing to fight this 'robber', but when he looked to see who ambushed him, it was none than the person he dread to see the most.

* * *

**How was it? Honestly, I don't think it was that great, but I wanted to hurry and publish this chapter! **** I just wrote as I went… I've had at least 5 ideas of how the story could go, but I don't think anyone likes my idea D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, but here's chapter 3! Excuse any mistakes because I rushed to get it in for you guys :) Wanted to update before the new year. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's in advance!**

* * *

Kagami couldn't be more surprised to see **that** Aho, in his own apartment room. Kagami's first thoughts were, '_how the hell does he know where I live?! Why didn't I notice before?_'. He immediately grabbed a chair, ready to throw it at the other person on the other side of the room. Aomine tried following him in the apartment, but as soon as he saw what Kagami was going to do, he put his hands up like he was innocent and didn't come over to try something to Kagami.

"Um…dude, Kagami," Aomine said nervously, "just put down the chair...I'm not going to try anything. I just wanted to speak to you."

Kagami couldn't really trust Aomine as of now, but he was willing to be reasonable and listen at least. He still kept the chair in front of him, on his guard in case that Aho really did try something.

"What do you want? Better make it quick," he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Let's just get back together and not fret over this stupid thing, alright?"

It took a couple minutes for Kagami to process what was said to him. Here, the red head thought Aomine came over to apologize, which he would really have liked, but he's insisting that it never happened? How much of a heartless bastard was he? Grasping on to that little glint of hope was foolish and he should have known better. While lost in his thoughts, Aomine crept closer to Kagami to try to remove the chair and try to attack him again. Then everything would be solved. He wasn't the sort of person to be 'in love' or put up with that 'icky' stuff that girls liked. For fuck's sake, they were both guys, and they knew what one another wanted. Aomine was dangerously close that he got his hands on one of the legs of the chair. Kagami snapped out of his daze and harshly pushed the blue haired teen across the room. He took the opportunity to open the door and throw Aomine once and for all; then slammed the door shut and make sure it was secured. Meanwhile, Aomine tried to think what the hell just happened. It was all a blur, but he somehow ended outside instead of with Kagami, doing some rather unspeakable things. It was getting very late outside, so the blue haired boy got up and brushed himself off of dirt and decided to walk home. He'll try again some other day when Kagami wasn't being such a pussy over things.

The next day was a Saturday, and thank goodness he didn't have to go to school or practice because he was really feeling like crap. Kagami stretched in his bed, then got out to brush his teeth and wash his face. Sluggishly dragging himself to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and found there was nothing to eat. How worse can this week get for him? He sighed heavily while he went back to his room to get dressed to buy some groceries. He sure hope that he didn't run into Aomine while going out, or meeting him when he came back. He was just about ready to kill somebody.

The red head closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs to the exit of the apartment complex. He decided to go buy a few things at a convenience store that would probably last him a week. As he walking, he felt like there was someone following behind him. He quickly turned around, trying to see who it was, but he saw no one. Little did he know, it was Kise. The blonde wanted to talk to Kagami, but he seemed too nervous to do so. Even though Kagami has his contact number, he hasn't received a single text or call from him. On top of that, Kise didn't even know his number. Kise _really_ wanted to talk to Kagami because, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was kind of crushing on Kagami at the moment. The red head has such a muscular build and the way he plays basketball so passionately got Kise thinking some really indecent things lately.

While Kise was still trying to follow Kagami, he saw people whispering to one another about how he was some sort of stalker and preying on Kagami. He didn't want people to misunderstand, so he had to gather his courage to talk to the teen. He came out of whatever place he was hiding at and pretended he just saw Kagami.

"Kagamicchi~!"

The red head turned around to see a cheerful Kise waving and rushing over to him. He wondered if it was _Kise_ who was following him, but he knew that couldn't be true. The blonde wasn't that sort of person. It was merely a coincidence. Meanwhile, Kise was rushing over to Kagami, and if he was lucky enough, maybe they could hang out today if Kagami didn't have anything else to do. The blonde teen patted Kagami on the shoulder as a friendly greeting and walked alongside the other teen.

"What's up Kagamicchi? Feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"Say, where're you going?"

"Oh, just to buy some food and maybe some other things. You? Don't you have some sort of photo shoot today?"

"Nah, not all the time."

"Oh."

"Hey Kagamicchi…" Kise stuttered.

"Hm?"

"Say, if you aren't doing anything, maybe we can hang out…?"

Kagami was a bit shocked at Kise's statement. The glowing blonde prince who caught every girl's heart wanted to hang out with a guy like him? Shouldn't he be flirting somewhere or something? Seirin's ace decided why not? He wanted to get his mind off of things, and how bad could hanging out with Kise be anyway?

"Okay, wanna have breakfast at my house?"

"Sure!" Kise realized he was too excited and decided to tone his voice a bit down. He cleared his throat before saying, "I mean, sure…" trying to sound indifferent. There was a blush he couldn't hide when he suddenly shouted aloud. And that made Kagami look at him weird for a moment before continuing to walk. They reached the store and Kise offered to help pick up things for Kagami. Half way through shopping, Kise realized this was beginning to feel like a date once again, he couldn't help but blush at the thought. After they got everything they needed, Kagami paid the cashier at the front and left with Kise back to his apartment. Kagami tried hard to listen to what Kise had to say on their way home, but it seemed he couldn't get a certain _someone_ out of his head. This made the red head so frustrated that he wanted to smash his head open and forget it all. But of course, he couldn't do that. When Kagami walked up the stairs to his apartment complex, he saw Aomine waiting by his and asking random people if they saw where he went. Before he could think of anything else, he grabbed Kise's hand and immediately walked out of the building as fast as he could. Kise was, of course, surprised by the sudden actions of the red head and wondered what could have been the matter.

"Um, Kagamicchi, what's the matter? Why'd you rush out?"

Panicking, Kagami had to think of a reasonable excuse to tell Kise before he got suspicious. He _really_ didn't want to explain this difficult situation to him.

"Uh…um…I…I lost my keys! Yes, I lost my keys!" he breathed in a big sigh of relief.

Kise gave a questioning look at Kagami.

"But aren't those your keys?" Kise said, pointing to the chain with keys on them hanging from the belt loop of Kagami's pants.

Shit, he couldn't be in worst situation. What if Aomine came out because he was tired of waiting? What excuse would he have to give Kise then? Inside of Kagami's mind, he was literally a panicking mess. He was confused on what to do at this moment. Then, he thought if he's going to spend the day with Kise, why not hang out at his house?

Kagami started laughing off the situation like some maniac with a brilliant evil plan.

"Um, why don't we go to your house instead, huh?"

The sudden statement that came out of Kagami's mouth made the blonde think of many sort of things: "_Whaaat? My house? B-b-but why? Maybe he was embarrassed to say it from the start and just used the excuse of losing his keys as a backup?_" Nothing could stop these thoughts from flowing out his brain before agreeing by saying "Yes!" too happily. Kagami sighed in relief, and Kise was freaking as excited as a fangirl to invite the other over. It seems they would be having some _**fun**_ while they were there.

The two stood waiting by the curb for Kise's car to pick them up to his house. While bored waiting at Kagami's door with no one coming out, nor no one knowing where he was, he decided to head out. He looked out the window to find a guy who looks like Kagami and a guy who looks like Kise going into the same car. He sighs with a bit of a chuckle to himself thinking that that Baka has occupied his brain too much. When he finally processed that thought, he realized that it _might_ be them after all! After glancing out the window again to assure his hunch was correct, the car was no longer there. If that really was Kagami with Kise, then Aomine would really go to Kise's house to check. He started walking out the apartment and towards the blonde's house. Since they were friends, they've been to one another's place all the time. Luck was definitely on his side, thought Aomine.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was probably boring, but I promise some action in the next chapter! It might end a little early depending on my mood… again, I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's Day! See you in 2014 :)**


End file.
